cocojonesfandomcom-20200214-history
What I Said
What I Said is an upbeat pop/hip-hop song performed by Coco Jones from the movie, Let It Shine. It is also featured on the movie's soundtrack. Disney Channel posted the video from the movie on it's Youtube channel on May 17, 2012. The song was released on May 22, 2012. The lyric video was posted on the DisneyMusic Youtube Channel on July 11, 2012. Note: The song lyrics in bold were added in the movie. Scroll down to see the lyrics for the soundtrack version of the song. Lyrics (Movie Version) Okay? (Okay?) Oh, oh, oh Okay, here we go-o Gather all around, you don’t wanna miss this show-ow If you don’t know, it’s about to get serious, A Miss Roxie experience (experience) My energy could make you delirious Take a chance if you’re curious Follow my lead, up out of your seat, we’re about to P-A-R-T-Y Y’all ain’t seen nothing like this Ultimate non-stop excitement My pyrotechnic is about to blow-ow-ow your mind It’s curtain call, the stage is set Spotlights on, you ain’t seen nothing yet This moment is something that you won’t forget Oh no, you won’t because I’m saying that, I’m something you gotta see right now It’s the only place that you wanna be right now I’m gonna make some magic (magic) oh, oh, oh That’s what I said I can be anything like a chameleon I’m one in a million It’s gonna be dramatic Hey, that’s what I said, that’s what I said Okay? (Okay?) That’s what I said, that’s what I said, Oh, oh, oh That's what I said See a party ain’t a party without me, the element And anybody who’s anybody be yelling it And when they can’t even scream, they be spelling it That I be getting it hot, there’s no comparison I don't mean to sound conceited, or even arrogant Is it the way that I sing? Or my appearances? Be having them sing, your girl got a mad flow, And now they followin' my swag like a shadow Oh, so gather around, gather around now ‘Cause I’m about to break it down, break it down now There’s too much room to be standing around We ought to be shaking the building, feet stamping the ground, uh I’m saying that I’m something you gotta see right now It’s the only place that you wanna be right now I’m gonna make some magic That’s what I said I can be anything like a chameleon I’m one in a million It’s gonna be dramatic Hey, that’s what I said, that’s what I said Hey, that’s what I said, that’s what I said Hey, that’s what I said, that's what I said Lyrics (Soundtrack Version) Okay, here we go-o Gather all around, you don’t wanna miss this sho-ow If you don’t know, it’s about to get serious, (get serious, g-get serious) My energy could make you delirious Take a chance if you’re curious Follow my lead, up out of your seat, we’re about to P-A-R-T-Y Y’all ain’t seen nothing like this Ultimate non-stop excitement My pyrotechnic is about to blow-ow-ow your mind It’s curtain call, the stage is set Spotlights on, you ain’t seen nothing yet This moment is something that you won’t forget Oh no, you won’t because I’m saying that, I’m something you gotta see right now It’s the only place that you wanna be right now I’m gonna make some magic, oh,oh, oh That’s what I said I can be anything like a chameleon I’m one in a million It’s gonna be dramatic Hey, that’s what I said, that’s what I said That’s what I said, that’s what I said Okay, here we go-o From the east to the west in your area Every where I go, I’m causing hysteria Let’s raise the roof so high we get arial I’m so fly, y’all carry her No breaks or intermission I’ve got your full attention This moment is something that you won’t forget Oh no you won’t, because I’m saying that I’m something you gotta see right now It’s the only place that you wanna be right now I’m gonna make some magic That’s what I said I can be anything like a chameleon I’m one in a million It’s gonna be dramatic Hey, that’s what I said, that’s what I said That’s what I said, that’s what I said That’s what I said See a party ain’t a party without me, the element And anybody who’s anybody be yelling it And when they can’t even scream, they be spelling it Then I be getting it hot, there’s no comparison Oh, so gather around, gather 'round now ‘Cause I’m about to break it down, break it down now There’s too much room to be standing around We all be shaking the building, feet stamping the ground, uh I’m saying that I’m something you gotta see right now It’s the only place that you wanna be right now I’m gonna make some magic That’s what I said I can be anything like a chameleon I’m one in a million It’s gonna be dramatic Hey, that’s what I said, that’s what I said Hey, that’s what I said, that’s what I said Hey, that’s what I said Category:Songs Category:Let It Shine Songs Category:2012 Song Releases Category:Soundtrack Songs